Possible Love
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: Two broken hearts, two vengence. Will Kim fall in love with Boy Wonder after both seen betrayal of their lover, or will they remain shatter forever. Kim PossiblexTeen Titans xover.
1. Caught and Save!

Chapter 1: Caught and Save! 

Dragon's Clan: Sorry that this chapter of this story took so long.

Selina: Kim is still crying you know.

Dragon's Clan: I can see that because I remember it has something to do with a picture. Why don't you roughen Ron up?

Alicia: Gladly. 'Takes out a couple of knives.'

Dragon's Clan: 'anime fall' I meant beat him up to spill his beans, not kill him.

Alicia: 'pout' Ruin my fun.

Dragon's Clan: Anyway, I don't own any Kim Possible's chracters nor Teen Titan's, nor I do not own any scenes from both cartoons.

Selina: Now on with the fic.

* * *

It was few days after Kim and Ron finally got together when they dance during the junior prom. Ron sang few songs to Kim so he'll be recognized by everyone. Both Kim and Ron thought it was the best day in their lives that they finally going out with each other. However, this month is going to change…

* * *

Kim's POV

"Wade, have you seen Ron?" I asked as looking at my kimmunicator. I wore a black t-shirt with a white skirt.

"Maybe he went to Brueno Nachos?" the ten year old boy replied.

"No Wade, I ask the manager but he isn't there."

"You called his parents?"

"Yeah I did, but both of them said he went out."

"Ron will turn up some time later."

"Maybe your right…thanks Wade, I better go and find Ron now."

"No prob, see ya later Kim." I began trying to find Ron everywhere, including his usual tree house, but he isn't there. My last choice is in the park where me and Ron are supposed to have a date. I walked into the park while looking for Ron.

"Tonight was really remunerable."

"But you are much beautiful."

I then heard those voices from distance where I see a couple sitting on the bench, leaning on to each other. As I looked closer, I felt something break inside of me as well as anger stirring within me. It wasn't what the couple is doing, but who it was. It was my Ron, kissing with another girl on the lips.

"Ron." I interrupted what the couple is doing and I am ain't happy about that.

"Uh hi Kim." Ron gulped.

"Wait a sec, that's Kim Possible. Your girlfriend, I thought you say she doesn't mind what you are doing Ronnie?" The girl, Ron is holding asked with disgust.

"Miss, may I speak to Ron, alone?" I asked the girl while eyeing Ron with anger.

"Sure." The girl left both me and Ron alone.

"Ron, who is she?!" I grabbed hold of Ron's t-shirt collar and held him up.

"Well…I…uh." Ron notice how angry I am and I always notice that he is trying to make up an excuse.

"You said we have a date together, and this is what you are doing this whole time?!" I snapped at him, hating the blonde boy more than ever.

"Look Kim, it's not what it seems-" Ron was thrown to the ground very hard.

"Yeah, well we are over." I then walked to the park entrance.

"Wait Kim!" Ron started to go after me.

"Don't touch me." I yelled back as well breaking into a sprint. I didn't have the time to look in front of me. I kept fighting down the tears and blindly running to entrance.

"WATCH OUT!"

"What?" I open my eyes and saw a man made out of rock was rushing towards me in full power. I dodged the man easily and saw a boy in red and green costume, a girl floating with hands like Shego's, a guy who is half robotic and half human, a girl who is wearing a blue cape, and a guy who has a skin color that is green. They all looked like about my age.

I then remembered the rock man, and beginning to take him down with my combat skills. But before I was able to lay a finger on the man, I was thrown towards the wall of the park entrance hard. I screamed in pain as my back begins aching badly. I tried to hold down the pain as I open one of my eyes all she can see was two boys running towards me while the others took down the rock man. All the energy I've done, being hit and trying to hide my emotion made me feel exhausted, had blacked me out.

Robin's POV

"Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire take down Cinder Block while me and Cyborg check on the girl."

"No problem, dude." Beast Boy then changed into a t-rex form.

"You don't have to ask twice." Raven said as she begins to gather black energy within her hands.

"But…" Starfire objected but I left already with Cyborg, knowing that she doesn't like me helping any girls.

"Come on Starfire." Beast Boy said as he bought Starfire out of her daze and she fight along with the remaining team members.

I ran over to the girl along with Cyborg to see her condition. "You do know that was rather cold of you to treat Starfire like that."

"After I saw her at the mall last night, I don't see why not."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes, but why didn't you told me you knew?"

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"I understand, how's the girl's condition?"

"There are several bruises on her back as well as her arm. The back is more lethal so it better to heal it now. Do you want me to bring her back to our home?"

I didn't hear anything from Cyborg cause I couldn't stop thinking as I saw the girl who is in front looked familiar to me as well she looks gorgeous.

"Hey Robin? Hey Robin? Snap out of it man." Cyborg snapped his fingers in front me as I snapped out of trance.

"This girl is pretty cute, and if you know any further she is the Kim Possible. How are we going to get her back home?" Cyborg smirked at me, though I shot him an irritated look.

"Wait a sec, did you just say Kim Possible?" I was a bit shocked when I heard that name, she, the girl in front of me is the beautiful Kim Possible who is the teen hero.

"Yes, I did. Why don't you escort her back home?"

"What?! Okay there are two reasons. One, I don't know where is her home. Two, I don't know how her family react if they see me holding their child, bringing her back home, and playing 20 questions." I gotta wipe the smirk of Cyborg's face when I see him again.

"Wade will help you on reason one, reason two is on your own."

"Wade? Where is he?"

"Here I am." A robotic form of the kimmunator came out of Kim's cargo pants.

"Your from Teen Titans right? Well Kim's address is in Middleton, no. 10 of Kent Road. You don't want to miss it."

"Thanks."

"Hey Cyborg, maybe I can update you?"

"What? No thanks I don't want-"

"Don't worry, your body parts are going to be taken away, once we bring Kim back home just log on and I'll update your blaster, computer, and everything." Wade logs himself off as the kimmunicator went back to her pocket.

"Go now, I'll tell them that _you_ are taking care of the victim. Just don't leave her side once you put her to rest."

"But-" Cyborg already left me helping the remaining Teen Titans out to bring Cinder Block down. What am I going to do? I guess it's best to bring her home.

* * *

Normal POV

Kim's home.

"Where is Kim anyway, she was supposed to come back for dinner?"

"Maybe, she was saving the world all over again. Our Kimmie Cub has grown up, dear."

"I know, I know, but I can't help than worry about her."

"Don't worry dear she'll be here."

Knock Knock

"Why don't you open the door?"

Mrs. Possible open the door and screamed at what she saw. Mr. Possible came to her aid and saw Kim in the arms of a stranger.

"I need ointment and a place to put her for rest, where is her room?"

"Up stairs, I'll get the ointment." Mrs. Possible said as Mr. Possible helped Robin carrying Kim upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Kim's POV

'Where am I?' I looked around and saw black everywhere. I felt light as if someone was carrying me bridal style. I felt warmth of someone, I also heard voices.

"What happened to her?" Dad!

"She got hit by Cinderblock." A boy replied. Who is he? That rock name was Cinderblock?

"Will she be alright?" Mom!

"I had one of our team mates scanned her body, there were bruises on her arm and back."

"Will you watch over her? I would like to talk to another person."

"Of course, but first I need to contact my friends." I tried to wake up but all I can see is black, maybe I need some rest for awhile. Although later, few hours have passed and I was starting to feel a lot better. I felt a hand squeeze my hand of reassurance to wake up. As I woke up, all I know was that I'm in my bedroom and my mom is talking to the boy from the park. Wait a minute… that boy…he couldn't be…he is. That boy was part of team heroes called Teen Titans, Robin! I guess Robin already contacted his team mates about where he is, but why is he here?

"Mom?"

"Kim!" Before I was able to say something, my mom came and hugged me tight.

"Ow."

"Sorry, hun. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired from the bruises. How did I get here anyway?"

"Well, this young gentleman here brought you home." She was smiling as well to the boy next to my bed. Well that answer my question, though I couldn't believe that he escort me home. I blushed when I saw him smile at me.

"Thank you, Robin." I then concealed my blush when I was talking to him, though I was smiling now when I saw his reaction.

"Your welcome." He has a nice smile, wait a sec. Did I just saw a blush? Maybe it was my imagination.

"Kim, what happen between you and Ron?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I looked away, and I grab my blanket tightly till my nuckles are white.

"But Kimmie…I understand. Robin, I'm sorry if I'm putting this on you a lot, but can you stay with my daughter for just one night?"

"Well…um…"

"That's great, Kim, me and your father will be downstairs if you need us."

"But mom" She left before I say anything, what am I going to do with this situation and how do I get out of it.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Please R&R, while me and Alicia are going to hunt down Ron and make him pay. Selina make sure not to leave Kim any ice cream, okay?

Selina: What? 'Comes out with an ice cream box in her hands, make that a large box of Haggen Daz Chocolate Ice Cream in her hands, and a big spoon, while Dragon's Clan mouth dropped.'

Dragon's Clan: Put away the ice cream, and don't give any to to Kim.

Selina: Why?

Dragon's Clan: She's now in critical position of becoming suicidial, if you continue this then she lock herself in the guest room and...'is now in waterfall tears.'

Selina: 'becames pale of the sudden relization and put away the ice cream int the frig, with locks and chains around it.' You've should've told me earlier.

Dragon's Clan: What do you mean? Don't tell me that you...? 'braces for the worst'

Selina: No, I didn't do that. 'Dragon's Clan sighed in relief' but I gave her alarge amount of choclate.

Dragon's Clan: 'Thoughts: Uh Oh' 'runs up the stairs seeing Kim getting hyper.' Selina, why don't you find a way to cure her first, before we come back. I'll call you when we arrive with Ron in the trunk.

Selina: Yessire. Read and Review.


	2. Tears and Smiles

Chapter 2

Dragon's Clan: I don't own characters in this story, read and review please.

* * *

Kim's POV 

'Just great. Mom just left me with the coolest guy and I don't even know how to deal with it, ironcically I'm supposed to be the 'girl who can do anything'.' "Thank you for taking me back home."

"It's alright, besides not to be nosy but why are you at the park?"

"You see..." I hung my head down so I can try to consult my emotions.

"Wait! Don't even answer that question, I don't want to bring up sad or bad memories." Robin then looked away from me with guilt. He may be a coolest guy, but he is also a gentleman.

"It's alirght, I need to get rid of the tension anyway." I poured out every feelings and the incident of my broke up, I can't stop my tears flowing fleely. I feel pathetic now, but I stiffen as I feel arms around me, words starting to comfort me with soothing words as I laid my head on Robin's chest. I cried until I slept and felt the surrounding warmth around me starting to disappear.

* * *

Robin's POV 

'Oookay, so how am I supposed to get out of this mess?' It feels like the silence was more heavier than I thought it would be. I was about to begin a conversation, but Kim got to me before I even speak. "Thank you for taking me back home."

"It's alright, besides not to be nosy but why are you at the park?" I was in an awkard position, since it is better than any silence in a room.

"You see..." When I looked up at Kim to see why she is being a bit quiet about this question, then I suddenly felt guilty when I saw Kim looking down and her knuckles white. I got to do something before she breaksdown.

"Wait! Don't even answer that question, I don't want to bring up sad or bad memories." I looked away with guilt when I saw her state, as I was going to say sorry, she cut me off.

"It's alirght, I need to get rid of the tension anyway." She told me about everything, about the break up and the incident. To me, I feel anger on how her boyfriend cheated on her. She is now crying uncontrollably and the next thing I knew, I was sitting right next to her and hold her till she stoped crying. At first she stiffen but I smiled as she relaxed in my arms as I began to comfort her with soothing words. She then laid her head on my chest as I blushed on what she's doing, but she never looked up as she cried till she slept. I laid her down on the bed, and I was about to find the guest room when I heard a crash.

* * *

(Normal Profile) 

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!" Dr. Possible was angry than a lava flowing out of a volcano, well if you get my point. Leaving a home phone broken on the floor.

"Honey, calm down." Mrs. Possible said as she tried to calm down her husband.

"I KNEW IT, RON IS DEFINATELY THE CAUSE!"

"You know can't accuse anyone yet, just be patient. Until Kimmie wakes up, and tells us what's going on everything would be fine. At least stalking someone one someone else date wasn't right Tim and Jim." After calming down her husband, she scold her sons.

"But mooom we were worried." The twins replied.

"I know you are worried of your older sister, but stalking Kimmie isn't right. Okay?"

"Yes mom." The twins look down immediately and immedaitely thought of a plan to make Ron pay. ((A/N: I love getting revenge when it comes to get personal)) Though their train of thoughts were immediately interrupted when Robin came in.

"I heard a crash so I came to check out what's going on." Robin asked with curiosity taking over him, sometimes he loathed it.

"It's fine, just my husband broke one of the house phones. How's Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked. Dr. Possible grumbled and went to the kitchen to drink some coffee to cool down his nerves. Leaving Robin, Kim's mom and her brothers in the kitchen.

"She's fine, she told me not to let her father in this and I could see why. Sometimes I want to know why the truth hurts when it's personal."

"I like your opinion. By the way, the guest room is upstairs, two rooms away from Kimmie's."

"Thanks."

"Your Robin, right?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Cool, you got to the best super hero."

"We got a superhero in our house."

"Pika pika boo."

"Who shaw."

"Boys, keep this a secret fro your friends. Okay?"

"Yes mom."

"I'll be sleeping now."

"Ok goodnight, Robin."

"Now boys, go to sleep and plan your attack later." The twins wondered how their mom know about it, but it doesn't matter since they are doing this to protect the sister in vise versa.

* * *

(Sometime during night time when everyone is sleeping)

Robin is still awake, thinking about today and comparing the relationships. He was thankful that there is another set of pj's. Anyway he is looking at the celing while lying on the bed.

'It's hard to believe Kim is in the same situation as me. I really hate what happen to both me and Starfire, I guess it's for the best. Ironically, I think Kim is very similar to me. Maybe it's best if I sleep for tomorrow.' As Robin was going under the covers, there were some knocking on the door.

"Um may I come in?" A muffled female voice came behind the door in the room he is in.

"Sure."

Kim open the door and was blushing a bit in her blue shirt and pants. It is admirably cute when Robin saw this as he smirked at her face.

"What is it Kim?" Robin asked while trying not to look up and down.

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Me neither. So what's up?"

"Um I wanted to talked to you about the hug you gave me earlier?" Okay when Kim asked this, it lost the pokerface of Robin a bit.

"What?" Robin asked with shock linger in his voice.

"I know it's weird, since we kind of don't know each other and we didn't date exactly, but I felt that the hug you gave me is more of knowing and understanding."

"Yeah what about it?" Robin asked further when he saw Kim squirming a bit because of that question.

"Thanks, I really need it." Kim replied with a smile that makes Robin wanted to hold her close.

"Are you sure there is nothing else that you want?"

"Postive, well almost." Kim replied with a smile.

"Ok then." Robin got of the bed he was sitting on and knelted down in front of Kim. He then gently hold her hand and kissed it, in reacting Kim is shocked.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright." Robin said as he went out of the room to escort Kim back to her room before he went to his room to sleep.

* * *

Next Morning.

Kim awoke in her bedroom later, only to be a bit disappointed. "Guess it was a dream." As she said that, she saw a note on her desk that wasn't there from yesterday. She pick it up and read it. After she read it, she smiled at seeing yesterday's events was still there.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream after all. Guess he was here after all." Kim said as she sighed, before noticing she has to get ready for school. After she was ready, she got her bag and left the room, leaving the note lying on the bed.

'Wish you could've wake up so we could talk later. I'll give you some info later on about why me and the other Titans are her.

We'll see each other again, and I was hoping, nah maybe I'll tell you later.

-Bye. From Robin.'


	3. Gossip and New Students

Chapter 3

Dragon's Clan: So until Kim cools down, let's continue on with the story.

* * *

_This could not just get any worse._ Kim thought because when she went to school, news spread around that Ron isn't even her boyfriend and cheated her, it spread like wildfire, all thanks to Monique who started the conversation this morning when she walked with her. Every girl, including all seniors and even Bonnie, went to comfort her and are all glaring at Ron who shrugged it of and ran from the boys who are her fans. 

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Aww, c'mon Kim. At least your not with him anymore."

"And why does it have to help me?"

"You might get even cooler boyfriend than him."

"Monique..."

"Besides I hear there are new students at our school."

"Really?"

"Yup, and I heard one of them is a boy who is super hot and cool. Maybe he is the one for you."

"Look Monique, I don't want to have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but girl everyone is pair up except for you."

"That's because of..."

"It's Ron, isn't it? Look, you have to get over it girl."

"But Monique, we are best friends since forever and well..."

"Look girl, if it makes you feel better. How about I'll give him a leature and ask the girls to torment him as well?"

"No Monique, I think I'll handle it myself, besides we have to go to class now."

* * *

"Ok people listen up, we have new students and I want you to be able to help them." Mr. Barkin spoke up as firm as usual. He then went outside of the classroom to get the new students and in came five students. The first was a boy who has black hair and blue eyes, the second was a girl with orange hair and green eyes like Kim, except this girl looks are full of cheerfulness, the third was a boy with black skin and black eyes, the fourth was a girl with pale skin, who has violet eyes and strangely violet hair, and she look gothic, the last was a boy with brown hair and green eyes. Now the first boy caught Kim interest because he is handsome, but for some reason, she thought he looked familiar. Monique saw her friend, and shook her head. When Monique looked at the group, she thought that the thrid boy look really cute. 

"Now I want you to introduce yourself as nicely as possible."

"Hi, I'm Richard Grayson."

"Kori Anders."

"Victor Stone."

"Rachel Rae."

"Garfield Logan."

* * *

To be continued!

Read and Review


	4. Crush and a month to answer

Chapter 4: Crush and a month to answer

Dragon's Clan: Until Kim cools down, let's continue on with the story.

* * *

"Girl, you have got to pair up with that boy." Monique said to her red hair friend, who was getting her text books for the next period.

"I don't know Monique, maybe it's not the right time." Still feeling depressed about the whole 'cheating boyfriend', Kim didn't feel like to go on another date as she leaned back on her closed locker.

"Right time? Girl, you are just stalling yourself and it is the right time. Get over Ron and start going for this Richard boy, I saw how you look at him." (Monique)

"But Monique...Oh no, here he comes. Monique..." When Kim looked back to where her friend was standing, she wasn't there. Instead, Monique went up to Victor and chat with him. Not to mention, Richard is coming towards her.

"Hi." (Richard)

"Um hi." (Kim)

"Your Kim Possible right?" (Richard)

"Yes, and you must be Richard Grayson." (Kim)

"I heard about you career, and what you doing is really great." Somehow, Richard's voice calmed her down and the comment made her smile real genuine.

"Really? No one commented me on that before." (Kim)

"So...um...would you like to go out sometime later? You know for getting to know each other, that kind of stuff." (Richard)

"Um sure, so when and where?" It was a bit sudden, but Kim guessed she could avoid the awkwardness, especially giving up her feelings for Ron.

"How about I'll pick you up at your house at 7:00 sharp." Richard asked, he looked a little nervous.

"Sure, I'll see ya." (Kim)

"Great." As they part, Kim felt that Ron was somewhere near, and her mask of coldness intensifies.

"Ron, I know your here." (Kim)

"Aw can Kimmie and me let us be together?" (Ron)

"No!" Kim finally snapped, and she faced Ron with anger in her eyes. She couldn't believe it, after his little date with someone besides her, he expect her to go back to him?!

"What?" (Ron)

"I said no, and I'll say no." She turned around and headed for the next class, hoping to get away from Ron as fast as possible, and maybe see Richard again.

"Aw but Kim." (Ron)

"I messed it up, didn't I Rufus?" The naked mole rat glared at his owner, and sighed at how this situation ended up.

"Uh-huh." (Rufus)

* * *

"So wait a sec, your on a date with Richard? Sweet!" (Monique)

"But Monique..." Kim was about to protest, however Monique grabbed her shoulders with a serious look on her face.

"Now listen up girl, you have to got to go through this. This is your second chance." Before Monique can say any more, Kim's kimmunicator started beeping.

"Hold on, what's up Wade?" (Kim)

"Kim, you've got to stay low. Slade is coming after you." (Wade)

"Slade?" Kim asked, then nodded to Monique, to meet her at the next class. Monique's expression was worried, but nodded and went.

"He's a world international wanted criminal and assassin, highly wanted and so on. A top criminal, like Shego, but very dangerous." (Wade)

"Why?" (Kim)

"Because I receive a trans- Hey what's going on?!" The screen starting to go blurry and fuzzy as it starting to loose the transmission, nearby Richard saw Monique went to the classroom, and started to go and search for Kim. He was here just in time to see what went on, but hid himself so he won't be seen.

"Wade!" Instead of Wade, a person with a mask that's half orange and half black, have an 'S' on it, wearing a metallic suit with black gloves. Kim felt a chill crawling down her spine when she saw the man's eyes, it was a murder intent.

"Hello Miss Kim Possible." Kim intensify her glare at the person who interrupted the transmission with Wade, while Richard glare coldly at the floor and his hands clenched tightly, but not to tightly.

"And you are?" (Kim)

"Sorry for my rude introductions, my name is Slade." (Slade)

"What do you want?" Richard could only gasp silently, he knew what Slade wanted Kim to be, that's what Slade wanted him to be when he was captured in the past.

"I want you to be my apprentice." (Slade)

"And if I say no?" (Kim)

"Let's just say you'll regret it. You've got a month to decide." Kim could only stay there, frozen. Right after those words left from the mysterious and cold assassin, the screen reverted back to where Wade was interrupted. Leaving a confused Wade to wonder what has happened. Kim hadn't noticed that a hand clamped her shoulder gently, before she turned around and was met with concern blue eyes.

* * *

To be continued!

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review


End file.
